


What a Wonderful World

by myexcellentadventure



Series: What a Wonderful World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myexcellentadventure/pseuds/myexcellentadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been friends since they were young children. They’ve always been close. Then one summer Dean showed up on Castiel’s doorstep announcing that he was moving away. They vow to keep in contact but it easier said than done. A reunion between the two seemed impossible when they inevitably lost contact. But ten years after they part ways Dean rolls back into town to start up his own garage. Will the two re-kindle their friendship, or was their goodbye too painful to re-visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta but this was all written in word so hopefully there aren't many mistakes. Though if you see something then please let me know so that I can fix it. I've rated it with E because of any themes that might arise. There will probably be a lot of homophobia and misunderstandings and Cas is really confused. But please, enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Also, the first chapter is a little shorter than planned, but it really is just the prologue, the other chapters will be longer and there will be much more turmoil ;)

Castiel Novak was sitting in his bedroom studying a sermon his professor has left him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would follow in his father’s footsteps and become a pastor himself. Though when he committed to the study he realized just how hard it was going to be. Surprisingly, Dean being the biggest atheist that Castiel knew still encouraged him to keep going. He would be damned before let his best friend give up on his dream.

“Cas!”

Castiel looked outside and saw Dean standing there looking rather pre-occupied, it got him worried from the first glance. He always knew when something was wrong with him. So Castiel pushed the window open and called out. “Come on up, the door is open!” With that he shut the window. He knew for a fact that his friend would be far too eager to wait for a conversation that they could be having indoors. He heard Dean saying hello to Gabriel on the way past. Before he knew it Dean was ambling into his room and closing the door behind him.

Dean didn’t quite know where to put himself or how to tell his friend that he would be driving away from Pontiac tomorrow…for good. He had stormed out of the house when his father announced it what seemed like seconds ago. Dean knew that his dad had struggled since Sam and Dean’s mother passed away, but he never thought that his dad would just uproot their lives like this. Dean was seventeen, a few weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday; Sam was doing so well in school and even making friends. He might have been immature about it all, but it was unfair. He sighed and looked at Castiel with an exasperated expression on his face. Castiel’s blue eyes shone with confusion. He knew that it could not be good news.

“I’m moving.” Dean eventually managed to say. He sounded breathless though and Castiel was beginning to wonder if he had run all the way here. Castiel’s mind didn’t stay on Dean’s exercising habits for very long at all, he stood there in shock, and Dean was moving? They had known each other for sixteen years since Dean moved here in the first place. Castiel remembered vividly the moment that Dean came crying to him with happy tears telling his friend that he was going to be a big brother. He had been three at the time and Castiel had been five. The excitement hadn’t worn off since then. Dean still thought the world of his little brother. Now Castiel was face with the prospect of not looking at that bright smile almost every day. Gabriel had always believed that Castiel and Dean were more than friends and secretly in love with each other. But Castiel was adamant that he was straight, he was even seeing one of the nursing students on and off, but Meg seemed a little more concentrated on the party side of college for now. He couldn’t blame her. But there had always been something missing. Either way, he was not pleased with the idea of losing his friend. “When are you moving?” Castiel asked, his lips trembling.

Dean hated to see Castiel like this; his friend had trouble showing emotion sometimes, even with Dean. He couldn’t stand it; he stepped forward and enveloped Castiel in a tight embrace. Dean didn’t always realize how much that Castiel meant to him. But right now it was hard not to break down and cry. Sam was the emotional one, not him. Dean hadn’t cried in front of anyone since his mother’s funeral. Of course he would shed a tear when it all became too much. But he was always alone when that happened. It only became worse when Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. It was almost as if their lives depended on it. Castiel had his face buried in Dean’s neck before pulling himself back, Gabriel really would think that they were a couple if he had seen that, though it was Dean who eventually spoke.

“We leave tomorrow morning, dad wants to get on the road by seven.” Dean said bitterly. He was still standing close to Castiel which calmed him a little, but it wasn’t enough to suppress his anger. Castiel sighed; he was only all too aware that his relationship with Dean was a little unhealthy despite claiming to be straight.

“I can’t believe this, I seriously…I just can’t.” He couldn’t seem to form a sentence that would make any sense. All he could feel was disbelief. Castiel knew that life could be unfair and that it was never going to revolve around his own selfish needs. But just for once could he not put himself or Dean first? Surely someone would understand.

“I know and if I had any choice I would be staying here, starting college…” Both boys took a seat on Castiel’s bed and stared ahead. It seemed almost fruitless that they should be complaining, it wouldn’t change a thing. Dean sighed and leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder. The simple gesture made Castiel smile. Dean might be ‘tough’ but he was one of the most kind hearted people that he knew.

“You know that Gabe thinks that we’re dating right? If he saw us now he would never let me live it down.”

Dean chuckled against Castiel’s shoulder but he didn’t say anything, if he did then he could never turn back. While his friend might think that their closeness was nothing out of the ordinary, Dean knew differently. Maybe it was only from his side, but he was happy around Castiel, he would smile whenever he entered the room. He could stay up for hours and listen to Castiel talk even about the most mundane things. The biggest clue was his racing heart whenever Castiel got close; Dean just wanted to bring him impossibly closer. Was it so wrong? Of course he should feel guilty; Castiel was studying to be a pastor, but Castiel’s passion for what he believed in only made Dean love him all the more.

Dean mentally scolded himself; he needed to stop wasting his last night in Pontiac thinking about things that were never going to happen.

Castiel sat up a little more and it forced Dean to lift his head in confusion. It was clear that Castiel was deep in thought. The ministry school student was contemplating something that his professors at college might kick him out for. Had Gabriel been right? Was there something else going on and he was just being too thick to realize it? “He thinks that we’re secretly in love with each other.” Castiel voiced his earlier thoughts and Dean’s eyes went wide. Why was he bringing this up? 

“Cas, I…”

“Let me finish.” Castiel snapped, it wasn’t like him at all, but for once Dean decided to listen.

“He has this crazy idea that my face changes when I’m around you, when you call, he thinks I’m happy with you but half of me thinks it because he believes that Meg is a crazy bitch.”

Dean had to smile at that, he agreed with Gabriel on all accounts; the practical joker actually had his head screwed on straight.

“He can’t be right…” Castiel was in denial and Dean was intending him to leave him there, it sounded horrible but maybe it was the best thing for them both.

“Either way, you don’t have to know about it. I’m leaving tomorrow and no one will think twice. Though I am sorry that I’m leaving you all alone to Gabe’s teasing.” He nudged Castiel gently and got nothing. Was he really in that much of a mood?

“Do you always treat such things as a joke? I’m trying to sort something out in my mind that I could get kicked out of school for and you just think that’s all so—“

Dean cut Castiel off mid-sentence by pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. He pulled back to look at Castiel’s shock face. “I don’t think it’s a joke at all. But I’m leaving tomorrow and I don’t want to start something with you knowing that I might never come back. I think that it is best if we leave things how they are, just promise me one thing…”

Castiel didn’t speak so Dean continued. “Find someone better than Meg Masters.”

Castiel hit Dean on the chest and pouted. Dean thought it was the cutest thing that he had ever seen. “You’re an asshole, Dean Winchester.”

It was almost as if they had not kissed at all just seconds ago, at least Dean was beginning to think that way. But Castiel clearly had other ideas. “But why leave knowing that you didn’t speak your mind? I’m happy when I’m with you Dean…it confuses the hell out of me sure, but I know that I don’t want you to leave without—“

Dean didn’t want to talk; he didn’t want to tell Castiel that he was in love with him and leave tomorrow. He would end up running from Kansas to Illinois to be with him. Castiel was just too confused; he probably didn’t even know how he felt about Dean. So in order to stop the words from falling out of his mouth before he could help it, Dean kissed Castiel again. Though this time he let his lips linger long enough for Castiel to return the pressure and bring his hand up to cup Dean’s cheek.

Castiel might not have understood much of what was going on but he knew that he loved the feeling of Dean’s soft lips against his own. His body knew what to do before his mind caught up; he leaned back and pulled Dean with him. The slightly younger man pressed down on top of him caused butterflies to explode in his stomach. Both had managed to momentarily forget that Dean would be leaving tomorrow.

**

“Bye Cas!” Sam went and hugged his brother’s friend, he looked up to Castiel like his own brother and he was going to miss him but definitely not as much as Dean. Though he was certainly not blind to what went on between Castiel and Dean even when they weren’t talking. He was fourteen, not stupid.

Dean watched as Sam hopped in the car and sent his brother a smile before turning back to Castiel. He wished that he had just spent the night at the Novak household last night instead of listening to his dad and returning home. But with both his dad and brother waiting in the car he couldn’t just stand there for long, they had quite a drive ahead of them.

“I’m going to miss you…” Castiel started, but Dean stopped him and embraced him in another hug, holding on as tight as he could. “I meant what I said, don’t wait for me.”

Castiel was holding back tears, but he nodded, he would do whatever Dean asked. Though he didn’t realize just how hard it was going to be. Before he could stop himself he placed a small kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Look after yourself, okay?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Goodbye Cas.”

Dean hopped in the back seat and Castiel shut the door after him. John gave him an apologetic smile and Sam was waving. But he would never forget Dean’s face as he drove away. His friend was gone.


	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has set up shop in town and reunites with Gabriel for a beer. Castiel goes on a date and news of Chuck reaches Dean's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot can change in ten years, but you won’t all be left in the dark. There’ll be flashbacks and some…well maybe a little heart break. But I don’t want to give the rest of the story away, so read on and enjoy ;)

To say that returning home after ten year away is strange was an understatement to Dean Winchester. He could have said that everything had become smaller, but the twenty year old knew different. He was the one who had changed. Though only now did he realize the power that one little town could have, he had tried so hard to push most of the memories out of his mind and had all but succeeded. But driving back through the main part of town only brought those memories to the forefront of his mind. He had to force himself to think of other things, it was just him now. Sam was at Stanford and Dean would never dream of pulling him away. He had met some girls a couple of years and was living with her now. Despite being unable to settle down himself, Dean was immensely proud of his little brother. His dad was staying with Bobby and along with fixing up some cars in his spare time; he was running some hunting business. It seemed that his family was slowly falling into place.

Dean was finally getting his own life sorted and starting his own garage, when he saw that an opportunity had come in Pontiac, he snatched it right up. The previous didn’t even get a chance to lay all out all the details. Dean was determined though and that was what got him the ale. He used all his life savings for the money to buy and set up a small flat at the back of the garage. He could be happy there. It wasn’t as though he would be looking for a house any time soon. How could he complain with his lot in life?

If he did would anyone listen or believe him? It was the same problem it had been ten years ago. His friendship with the pastor in training, Castiel Novak, who was probably leading a church somewhere by now, how often did pastors stay in their home towns? No, Dean never had any doubts that Castiel was going places and that he would make a difference in some lives. He had made Dean’s own childhood seem less bleak. But no one knew that, not in this town anyway, his father was a kind man but Dean assumed that he would not take too kind to him corrupting Castiel.

That was all in the past now and as Dean looked around the garage he couldn’t help but think that he had done good, the place looked almost the same of course minus a few things, but Dean was more than proud of himself for all this. He heard the door and immediately spun around; he had put an ad in the newspaper and a sign on the door that he would be opening tomorrow. So right now he was on guard. But in a matter of moments his worry was discarded as he found himself looking right at the troublesome Gabriel Novak. Dean didn’t hesitate before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Castiel’s older brother in a tight hug.

“You got tall, Dean, you’ve been eating well then?” Gabriel teased as he stepped back from the hug. Gabriel had always been kind of short though it didn’t bother him anymore. He could see that the years had been good to Dean. He wasn’t planning on leaving out any details when he saw Castiel later. Though he saw nothing, he knew his little brother better than Castiel knew himself, the kid…despite being almost thirty had no idea what he was missing.

“If you call a lot of bacon cheese burgers and apple pies good food then yeah…I’ve been eating well.” Dean was by no means a small guy and he worked out when he could. But the young mechanic was also a little proud of small beer gut…maybe one ab that he had. But that was all beside the point. Dean was just a happy guy in general nowadays. He was just glad to see Gabriel again. Dean had a reputation back in Lawrence for not being able to keep to one guy. But the truth was that none of them were Castiel.

“A man after my own heart, huh? Where have you been all these years?” Gabriel laughed. He was the practical joker of the Novak household but Dean had always liked him. He didn’t take himself too seriously, people tended to smile around him, it was a refreshing change after spending any time at all around their oldest brother Zachariah.

“Kansas. I’ve been breaking hearts, maybe fixing a few cars.” Dean answered with a laugh. “Come on back and join me for a beer, we need to catch up.” Dean led Gabriel through to the flat and pulled a couple of beers out of the fridge. It was a long time since Dean had hung out with a guy like this and not had the intention of sleeping with him. But it came easy around Gabriel; he had babysat for Castiel, Dean and Jimmy in the earlier years.

“I can believe that, you must have left the ladies in disarray all over the show.” Gabriel chuckled, he wasn’t being subtle right now, and he knew what kind of answer he was looking for from Dean. He just hoped that he was right. Dean never said it out loud, but he and Balthazar had always suspected that the kid was gay. It only later turned into suspicions about their younger brother.

“Oh come on, Gabe, you know I’m gay. I’ve heard you and Balthazar talking in the past.” If Gabe was trying to be subtle then he wasn’t doing very well at all. Dean wasn’t an awkward teenager anymore; he had long since stopped pretending to be someone else. He had opened for the first time on the drive to Kansas. He couldn’t exactly deny anything when his dad and brother had seen him kiss Castiel goodbye. But in the end he really didn’t care. Dean’s favorite reaction had been Bobby’s. He asked what the big deal was and proceeded to ask Dean to get the beers before the football started. All in all Dean was pretty lucky.

“Wow kid, you really have grown up.” Gabriel chuckled, at least Dean seemed happy. Of course Gabriel had hoped that Dean and Castiel would end up together, but maybe too much time had passed by for that to happen now.

“Not really, the closest I ever came to a relationship was the guy Chuck about five years back…but he just wasn’t…well it wasn’t right.” Dean eventually finished. He quickly sighed. Dean had struck up a friendship with Chuck at first, the writer was all over the place but he had made Dean laugh. It took all of six months into their friendship for Dean to ask him out. He hadn’t even known at the time if Chuck was gay or not. Though it turned out that whatever the case, Chuck had liked Dean and agreed to the date. “Six months in Chuck got frustrated with me and called it quits. I gave him an explanation though; I think that he deserved that much.” Dean took a long sip from his beer, he hadn’t talked about this in years and already Gabriel had gotten the information out of him…he was barely even trying, too.

“And what did ya’ tell him?” Gabriel probed. He knew already on some level, but he wanted to hear Dean say it out loud. Then he would if all these years of being nosy had paid off.

Dean responded with a laugh at first, he had expected that question, though Gabriel was nosy he wasn’t exactly the town gossip. He cared about his family more than anything. “I told him that I was in love with this guy that I grew up with, I’ll never forget his face when I told him that Cas’ was going to be a preacher.” Dean was smiling on the outside but mentioning Castiel was hard. He knew it had been a long time and it was probably far too late to pick up where they left off, assuming that Castiel had felt anything for him at all.

Gabriel sat there and absorbed the information like a sponge but there was no smug grin at the end of it like Dean had expected. Instead Gabriel’s expression had softened. This was why he wanted Dean with his brother; he cared so much about Castiel that his whole being was affected by his feelings. Gabriel wished that his brother had seen it before it was too later.

“I’m sure that he would love to see you, he’s the local youth pastor now and thank God that bitch Meg is out of the picture.” Gabriel sometimes swore that the nurse was a demon. Though thankfully after Dean had left Castiel broke things off with her for good. Maybe Dean had something to do with it. It was definitely a comforting thought. Though if Castiel hadn’t ended things with her then he might have forgotten all about his belief in God and murdered the bitch himself.

Dean was relieved to hear that Castiel had actually listened to him and done something about his life on that front. He didn’t wish anything bad to happen to her, though she wasn’t any good for his friend. But no way in hell was Dean ready to see Castiel again. He might have thought about it over and over again through the years, but now Castiel was even more out of his reach. He was a youth pastor. His brothers might have eventually come around, but the church and Castiel’s father would never forgive him. “I can’t Gabe, I’m not going to risk Cas’ losing everything that he’s worked so hard for. Just because I don’t believe it doesn’t mean I don’t support him and I’m sorry…but I just can’t.”

Although Gabriel couldn’t blame Dean for how he felt he was still disappointed. He didn’t want to be the one to go and break the news to Castiel didn’t want to see him. He wished that Jimmy could do it, but he doubted that Jimmy even knew. “Are you sure? You two might even get to be friends again.” He pointed out with a soft smile gracing his expression.

“I’m in love with him, Gabe, have you ever heard of a situation like this working out?”

“Or Cas’ could remove the proverbial stick from his ass and realize that he’s in love with you, too.”

“Have you been into Anna’s chick flick collection while I was away?” Dean asked with a perfect grin. He was masking his hurt and squashing any hope that he might have had of him and Castiel getting together. Maybe he was being a dick about this but he couldn’t quite seem to muster the strength to face the possibility of walking away from Castiel again.

**

Castiel could feel the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as he drove through town and pulled some tissues out of the glove compartment to wipe it away. He could have gone a little less formal for his meeting with the church elders but it was a little too later to change his mind now. At least there was no tie involved. That seemed to be more Jimmy’s thing. Besides, Castiel would have ripped that off already. Castiel’s didn’t need the extra baggage where he was going. About three years ago Crowley had moved to Pontiac from London. Castiel met him not too long after he had taken over the local diner. Crowley was loud, abrasive and sarcastic…and he was just what Castiel had needed. All this time Castiel had managed to keep his feelings at bay, deny who he was, he had even dated a couple of women along the way. But no one ever seemed to make feel the way that he knew he should be feeling. His mind kept drifting back to Dean and the way he looked at Castiel as he had driven away ten years ago. There was a part of him that knew Gabriel was right. He saw the guy as more than a friend but they never had the chance to see where it went and even if they had tried long distance then it would have eventually crumbled. Dean had remained in his mind ever since, but eventually he would have to move on right? Dean wouldn’t have wanted him to stay stuck in a rut like this forever. He had his dream job and he certainly deserved the chance to be happy. 

This thing with Crowley…well Castiel was actually happy for once and while he still knew that it was wrong, it tended to leave his mind when they were alone together. They were keeping things a secret of course but he was fooling himself if he thought that Crowley would be happy with that forever. Castiel felt like crap for leading Crowley down this road with him but he was so afraid of the fall out that was sure to follow if they became public.

He pulled up outside Crowley’s home with a smile on his face, as far as anyone else knew, Crowley was a very grumpy part of the congregation. He was only there to see Castiel. He kept the smile on his face as he got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Before he even got there Crowley was opening the door and had a big, naughty grin plastered all over his face. “I always do love it when you dress up for me.”

Castiel’s smile quickly changed to a scowl and he walked through the front door, pulling Crowley away so that he could shut it behind them. “One day someone is going to hear you.” He pointed out, he didn’t need to though, and Crowley wasn’t stupid. He just enjoyed riling Castiel up the wrong way. The kind, awkward youth pastor had a very different side to him.

Crowley slowly sauntered closer to Castiel with the same grin on his face. He gripped the lapels on his jacket and pulled Castiel to him. “You know that you are very sexy when you’re grumpy.” Crowley was close enough to kiss Castiel and that was just what he did. He was sometimes a little rough with his kisses but it was always Castiel pinning him against the nearest wall.

Castiel couldn’t stay mad, he just couldn’t. The first time this happened he was taken by surprise, but his unease soon passed and he grew more addicted to each kiss. There was something exciting about keeping things a secret. His hands reached up to cup Crowley’s cheeks, feeling the familiar stubble beneath his fingers. Eventually they both had to pull away for air but he was certainly more agreeable now. Castiel leaned his forehead against Crowley’s. “I’m sorry, I know that by now—“ Crowley cut him off with another kiss. It was the most effective and pleasant way to get Castiel to stop talking. “I made an early dinner; if you want to make it up to me you will lie and tell me how wonderful it is so that I can add it to my menu.” Crowley was an expert by now at distracting the younger man. 

“As long as there are no jalapenos this time then I think that you will be safe.” Castiel follow Crowley through to his dining room. Most people saw Crowley the way that Castiel had first see him, but there was so much more to know and he had never steered Castiel wrong. He sat across from his…well he supposed that ‘boyfriend’ would be the proper word, but neither of them had bothered to put a label on it this entire time. They both knew how the other felt so wasn’t that all that mattered? Of course, despite all that he was still afraid to make things official and was still in denial about all the reasons why.

“You’re quiet, Cassie.” Crowley often shortened Castiel’s name to that to try and get another rise out of him. But it didn’t seem to bother him as much anymore. He would roll his eyes instead. “Not worried about that meeting are you? I’ve told you this again and again, the big man upstairs has probably stopped caring what I do to you—“

“Crowley! Please!” Castiel snapped, he swore that sometimes he had PMS. “I feel guilty enough as it is, they think that I am such a role model for their kids, but I am lying to everyone single one of the. I’m going straight to hell!” Now Castiel was the one who was grumpy and Crowley just sat there in silence. How was he supposed to comfort someone who was so determined?

“Well if you’re going to hell then I’m going with you, what do you say we rule it together?” Crowley was only joking of course but after Castiel’s recent outburst this could go a whole different way.

Before Castiel could react they were interrupted by his phone ringing loudly. They both stared at each other for a few moments before Castiel eventually pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. “Castiel Novak speaking something I can help you with?” Castiel’s ears were met by the sound of his Brother Gabriel’s voice. Well that was just great. Castiel loved his brother with all his hear but Gabriel loved being a pain in the ass.

“I’m guessing that you took your woman pills this morning…or is it your time of the month?”

Castiel groaned and sent Crowley an apologetic look. Crowley only nodded and smiled. Castiel was relieved that he didn’t make his ‘background music’ like the last time. “What do you want, Gabe?”

Gabe just laughed. “Are you on a date little bro?”

“No.” Castiel gritted his teeth, annoyed. Crowley wasn’t on speaking terms with any of his brothers. They would not even approve of the chef even if they did approve of Castiel being gay.

“You are! You sly dog! It’s about time! Wait, hang on…” Gabriel trailed off, almost forgetting the point of his phone call. “This might not be good timing if you are finally moving on but, Deano is back town.”

Castiel dropped the phone and stared ahead in shock. Dean? Dean friggin’ Winchester? He was screwed. Before Crowley could make a sound he picked up his phone. “Why the hell are you telling me this?”

“Because you and that asshat apparently don’t want anything to do with each other, so I’ going to fix that even if you’re going to be friends with him. So get off your ass—“

“I don’t have time for this; I’m on a date with the cook.” He hung up the phone dramatically. He was there were quite a few restaurants in town, Gabriel wouldn’t figure it out straight away. Crowley was grinning at Castiel. “One step closer, sweetheart.” Castiel managed a soft smile at that comment. Maybe he was right. Maybe they would be better off when everyone knew about them. When Dean knew, would Dean even care? He had probably moved by now even if he had come back to town alone. Castiel knew, or perhaps he hoped rather foolishly that everyone would be alright.

**

“Come in on Tuesday about 9:00 o’clock and I will have it ready for you.” Dean smiled to himself as he hung up the phone. There was one other garage in town but it seemed that most of the old owner’s clients had stayed with him. Things were taking off rather nicely for him, it turned out that he had made the right move. That and most people seemed pleased that he had opened up the garage for an extra day. Soon he might have to hire someone else.

Dean heard another car pull up and came out of the office wiping his hands on the towel. A shorter gentleman gave him a wave and Dean smiled back. “What can I do for you?”

“This piece of crap,” The man gestured to his car. “…seems to be falling apart every week.” The thick British accent was hard to miss. “Last time it was the bloody fan belt, this week? Who knows?”

“I’ll find that out for you, don’t worry, you can drive her straight in if you want.” Dean replied. He hung the towel up while the guy drove his car into the garage. People like this had always amused Dean, there was one bonus, and at least you always knew what was on the person’s mind. People like that didn’t seem to have a problem saying anything out loud.

“I’m glad you’re open today, gives me a very valuable excuse to get out of church.” The other man handed Dean the keys and Dean couldn’t help but raise a brow. “Forgive me for saying so but you don’t seem like the type of guy that goes to church, does the wife drag you along?” Maybe Dean was being too bold, but he was so curious.

“The boyfriend goes, still a secret of course, but I go because I enjoy riling him up a bit.”

Dean had to laugh, but if he had any idea that he was talking to Castiel’s boyfriend then he might have been so friendly. “I get it, I was into this guy years ago, don’t think that his family or church would have been too pleased with a guy like me.” Dean wasn’t one of those people who saw themselves clearly. Yes, he knew that he was good looking, but he still didn’t think that he was good news for anyone. He couldn’t commit to a single person since Chuck and Dean might have broken that off too had Chuck not done it first.

“Well I’ve got friends who would ya’ that problem, though I think that I’m in a little too deep.” Crowley might give Castiel a lot of stick when they were together, but he really did love him. It frustrated the chef quite quietly that he couldn’t let anyone know that. “And if you’re looking for someone else to work here, there was a guy who came into my diner about a week back, Chuck something…”

Dean’s eyes went wide, it had to be a coincidence, Chuck knew a bit about cars but he was a writer. Besides, Chuck still lived in Lawrence right? “This is crazy, but, it wasn’t Chuck Edlund at all was it?” His real name was Carver, but he had always hated the name and went by Chuck.

“That’s it! Didn’t look like much of a mechanic, but if I see him again then I will tell him to give you a call.”

Crowley hung around another ten minutes or so after explaining to Dean what was going on with his car and filling out his details. He had recognized the name Dean after the mechanic had introduced himself. Castiel’s best friend from many years back…he had been told by Castiel that Dean had helped him through a lot, his brother going missing, supporting him with school. He felt like he knew the guy already. But there was a nagging thought at the back of his mind and he felt uneasy about it. He couldn’t explain why, but something about this guy just did not add up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! But I've already started working on Chapter 3 and I'll try to have an update out every week if I can. Two weeks at the most.


End file.
